l'architecture du coeur
by craC craK belin
Summary: [ OS DannyXMartin ]Un jeune architecte disparait, au cours de cette enquête nos deux agents se rapprochent... [ lemon]


**DISCLAMER: les personnages ne sont pas a moi...hélas...éè**

**NOTE: c'est ma véritable première fic...écrite en un après midi!! mais ce n'est pas ma préférée...mais je les trouves mignons comme même (en même temps C le but!)**

**les commentaires entre parenthèse sont les miens...çe sera comme ça a chaque fois!**

**désolé pour l'enquête si elle est pourris mais je ne suis pas policières et je savais pas trop comment faire...**

**DannyXmartin powaaaaaaaa!**

Le réveil sonna. Un grognement sortit de sous les draps.

Martin l'arrête et se met à pester contre son boulot qui l'oblige a se lever si tôt, comme chaque matin.

Il se lève, il est en boxer blanc. Il a des abdominaux et des pectoraux bien dessiner. Il prend une douche, met son costard (j'adore les mecs en costard!), se passe un rapide coup de peigne, un peu d'eau, il avale un café, sur le chemin du travail il s'arrête a la boulangerie et s'achète un croissant.

Une journée comme les autres pour l'agent Martin Fidgéral du F.B.I, de la section des personne disparus.

Et comme tout les matins il pense a _lui_, son collègue, son ami, celui qu'il aime et qu'il désir.

Il est tombé sous son charme au premier regard (comme moi!!), il a cru qu'_il _ne l'aimerai jamais, parce qu'_il_ l'a méprisé, mais aujourd'hui ils sont amis, même si Martin veut plus.

Martin est bis, il a eu une relation avec l'agent Samantha Spend, il l'a trouvé attirante, intelligente, douée (pour plein de truc!hu hu!) ça n'a pas duré très longtemps.

Quand a_ lui_, _il_ est sorti avec un autre agent, l'agent Elena , une nouvelle dans le service mais qu'_il_ semblait bien connaître, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps non plus, et quand Martin a _lui_ demandé a demandé pourquoi ils avaient rompu,_ il_ a eu un petit sourire et n'a rien dit.

L'agent Elena a été muté dans une autre ville peu après leur rupture.

Martin a été ravi R-A-V-I-S qu'elle s'en aille, parce que c'était SON Danny, et pas celui de cet fille!(en fait c'est le mien mais je te le prête, je sais , je suis trop gentille!XD!)

Danny…rien que son nom suffisait a rendre Martin heureux! (il est grave!Oô!)

Il se gara devant l'immeuble, prit l'ascenseur.

Il arriva au sixième (c'est a cet étage je crois…)Viviane était la seule à être arrivée.

Le tableau était, pour le moment, encore blanc.

Quelque minutes passèrent et le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur se fit entendre.

Deux voix parlait entre elle, et le cœur de Martin se mit a accélérer _il_ arrivait.

Comme chaque matin, Martin eu l'impression qu'_il_ était au ralentit, il détaillait le moindre de ses gestes, une langue qui passe sur des lèvres trop sèche, une main dans des cheveux en bataille, un sourire charmeur a la place d'un conventionnel bonjour…

Il reprit ses esprit a temps pour lui répondre bonjour.

Et ils s'installèrent chacun a leur bureau respectifs, Jack arriva a ce moment là et leur annonça:

"Nous avons un disparu, John Halls, 29 ans, architecte, disparu depuis six heures, c'est sa mère qui a appelé, il n'est pas venu dîner."

Il afficha la photo d'un homme bruns, au yeux verts et au sourire colgate. Martin ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sexy, surtout avec se fossette.

"Sam tu va voir sa mère, Viviane et Martin vous allez a son boulot, et Danny et moi on va a son appartement."

Ils acquiescèrent, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, mais Martin aurait tellement voulu être avec Danny.

Ils arrivèrent dans un bâtiment qui se voulait représentatif du génie de création de ses architecte, mais dont on avait plus l'impression que celui qui avait dessiner les plans avait trop bût! Ils montrèrent leur badge et on les menas dans son bureau, ils interrogèrent sa secrétaire, une femme rousse au grand yeux marrons, qui se prénommait Lizzie Green:

"Melle Green vous êtes une amie de Mr. Halls ?

-Oui…

-Avait-il des ennemis?

-non, vous savez tout le monde l'adorait…

-Semblait-il avoir des ennuis ses dernier temps?

-si c'était le cas il n'en montrais rien…

-Avait-il une petite amie?

-je crois bien que oui..

-sauriez vous son nom?

-Non, je suis désolé…

-Bien, merci."

Les Collègues n'apprirent rien d'avantages à Viviane et a Martin.

Quand ils rentrèrent a l'immeuble, Sam était déjà là. Au retour de Jack et de Danny ils firent le point.

Sam n'avais rien appris, le fils se contentant de raconter comment se passait son travail a sa mère.

Jack et Danny eux par contre avait trouvé des choses "croustillante":

"Apparemment, çe n'était pas une petite-amie mais un petit-ami!

Sa voisine est déjà allez le voir pour se plaindre! Elle lui a même donné le numéro d'un psy…

-Il y a de forte chance que quelqu'un qui savait son penchant et qui ne l'appréciait pas aient décider de lui donner une leçon.

-Dans son appartement on a trouvé ça, dit Danny en brandissant une carte d'un Bar avec un numéro de téléphone, et dans son agenda il y a le numéro de sont petit-ami.

-Sam tu appelle son petit-ami, Viviane tu appelle l'inconnu du bar (quel surnom!XD!) Danny tu cherches dans ses relevés de téléphone, Martin tu t'occupe de retrouver sa voiture"

Travail pas très compliqué qu'on lui donna, mais la voiture n'apporta aucun indice.

Sam elle eu des résultats.

"apparemment John a cassé avec se cher David (le nom du petit copain) 2 jour avant sa disparition, David n'a aucune idée du pourquoi, et ça le rend dingue parce qu'il l'aime vraiment….

-Je crois avoir trouvé pourquoi John a cassé, annonça Viviane, j'ai retrouvé et interroger le type de bar qui se prénomme Maxime, et il y a 3 jours John a couché avec lui, mais après il a refusé de me dire s'il l'avait revu ou non. Pour lui c'était un type d'un soir.

-Ça expliquerait, en effet, poursuivi Jack, il se sent coupable et décide de rompre…

-Où alors il est tombé amoureux, rétorque Danny en regardant Martin dans les yeux, se dernier senti un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

-C'est aussi une possibilité, il faut en savoir plus, mais a mon avis si on l'amène en interrogatoire ce maxime ne seras pas très coopérant…ce bar…c'est un bar gay?

-oui.

-Maxime y va tous les soirs?

-c'est fort probable, tu veux lui envoyer une nouvelle proie?

-non, mais un couple de gay qui l'espionnera discrètement, je préfère, je me sens un peu trop vieux pour jouer a la filature, Viviane il t'a déjà vu, Elena est partit, il ne reste plus que vous Martin et Danny…"

Martin crut que son cœur allait lâcher!

Waw! Il allait jouer le petit copain de Danny! Il avait une folle envie de sauter partout (hé! Mais c'est moi ça!XD!) mais il se retint. Il hoche la tête.

"Donc ce soir vous allez dans ce bar, vous serez équiper de micro et d'oreillette, pour pouvoir entendre mes ordres et qu'on puisse entendre ce qu'il dira!"

Ils opinèrent tout les deux de la tête.

Le soir Danny et Martin se retrouvèrent au bureau après s'être changé.

Martin portait un sweat-shirt bleu clair, une veste en jean, un jean, et son boxer noir fétiche (on ne sait jamais! Il faut toujours prévoir!XD!)

Danny avait un T-shirt noir, une veste en cuir noir et un jean. Il était terriblement sexy et Martin du se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus!

"Tu es très sexy ce soir!" lui murmura Danny a l'oreille!

C'était quoi ça? Il se mettait dans son personnage maintenant? Ou bien il le pensait vraiment?

On les équipa et ils partirent, durant le trajet le cœur de Martin s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir! (ouais vas-y que je prenne ta place! Hin hin!)

Dans la queue Martin se demanda soudain si ça allat marcher, et si on ne les laissait pas entrer? Il se passerait quoi?

"Reste calme et tout va bien se passer" lui chuchota danny, et là le cœur de Martin rata un battement quand il sentit la main de Danny dans la poche arrière de son jean, c'est a dire sur ses fesses! SES FESSES!

Le videur- qui du coup devint un entreur- les laissa rentrer. Ils allèrent s'installer au bar, mais ils paraissaient suspect à ne rien faire, alors Danny entraîna Martin sur la piste (mais il est très entreprenant ce soir!XD!)

Ils dansaient depuis 5 min et c'était les 5 min les plus dure de la vie de Martin! Il devait sans arrêt penser à autres choses au risque de voir son mini lui se réveiller! Un truc qui marchait bien: sa grand-mère en bikini….(XD)

Puis on leur dit que maxime venait d'arriver il retournèrent au bar et commandèrent de la bière. Maxime était en conversation avec le barman:

"Alors Max quoi de neuf?

-Tu devinera jamais! Le FBI m'a interroger, au sujet du mec avec qui j'ai couché y a pas longtemps…le nouveau…

-Colgate?

-Ouais voilà! Il a disparu! Et il me considèrent comme suspect! Pourquoi je m'en serais pris a un paumé comme lui?

-Paumé?

-Ouais il m'a suivi parce que sois disant il m'aimait!

-c'était ptêtre vrai!

-Il aimait mon corps pas moi….

-Et ?

-Il s'est tiré après."

La conversation continua mais ils avaient ce pourquoi ils étaient venus et Martin se senta déprimé comme jamais…

"OK Martin, Danny vous pouvez rentrer chez vous on a ce qu'on voulait! Le boulot est terminé pour aujourd'hui!"

Ils enlevèrent leur oreillettes leur micro, les rangèrent précieusement dans leur poches, et Martin s'apprêtait a partir, quand il sentit une mais lui attraper le bras

"Tu compte allez où comme ça? La soirée ne fait que commencer?"

C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être sexy sous les projecteur pensa Martin.

Ils s'installèrent sur la piste et très rapidement Danny était lancé, il ondulait tout contre Martin, ce dernier par contre restait sur place n'osant pas bouger de peur de voir son mimi-lui venir dire bonjour, mais quand il sentit l'érection de Danny contre sa cuisse et que celui-ci commença a lui mordiller le cou, Martin baissa les armes et se laissa aller.

Danny commença a l'embrasser, leur langue se mirent a jouer entre elles, et Martin commençait déjà a gémir, il était collé tout contre Danny et il se sentait vraiment bien.

Il sentit quelque chose et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dehors appuyé contre la voiture. Quand étaient-ils arrivés ici? Il était perdu ne savait rien, il ne se souvenait plus de son nom il savait juste qu'un gars vraiment sexy était en train de l'embrasser et ça lui suffisait.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et montèrent rapidement les escaliers qui menaient chez Danny.

Martin se retrouva sur le lit et il commença a enlever le T-shirt de Danny, puis il enleva le sien, le torse de Danny était beau, Danny était une bombe atomique, Martin embrassa ce torse si gentiment offert.

Danny lui enleva son jean, après avoir enlevé le sien, leur membres étaient gorgés de sang, Martin vit les boxer voler dans la pièce…enfin nu dans les bras de Danny!

Il sourit, happa les lèvres de l'homme dont il avait tant rêvé, celui ci d'ailleurs mis sa main sur le sexe tendu de Martin et commença des vas et viens, Martin gémissait, mais ses gémissement se perdait dans la bouche de son amant.

La bouche de Danny commença l'exploration du cor de Martin, embrassant, mordillant, léchait toute les parties du corps et il arriva a l'entre jambe, il ouvrit le bouche et pris le sexe dans sa bouche et commença son stretching buccal, Martin gémit, se cambra, c'était si bon! (///)

"Danny…prends…moi" danny commença a remonter il embrassa la bouche si douce de son amant, il commença par deus doigts (et j'ose écrire ça??) Martin se contracta, ça fesait mal! Danny attendit et une fois qu'il le sentis prêt il pénétra en lui avec une grande douceur et une grande délicatesse.

Il commença par faire des mouvements lents, puis il commença a accélérer, lorsqu'il eu bien la cadence il recommença le stretching manuel. Martin se mit a hurler de bonheur quand Danny touche le point si sensible.

"danny je vais venir!"

Pour toute réponse Danny l'embrassa encore et encore. Martin s'agrippait aux épaules de son amants, il avait tellement de fois mouillé ses draps en pensant à cette nuit et là c'était encore mieux que tous ce qu'il pouvait espérer!

Quelque seconde après avoir parlé Martin vint sur le ventre de Danny, Danny l'imita peu de temps après.

Il sortit de son amant et roula sur le côté, ses cheveux était toujours en bataille une goutte de sueur perlait a sa tempe. Martin posa sa tête sur le bras de Danny et ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain ce fut une sonnerie qu'il ne connaissait pas qui le réveilla, surpris Martin se redressa et ne reconnu pas la chambre il tourna la tête et vit Danny qui s'étirait paresseusement, tout les évènements de la soirée précédente lui revinrent en mémoire.

Danny l'entoure de ses bras et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille:

"Bonjour mon ange ça va?"

Son ange? Wahou! C'était si romantique! (je voudrais être son ange!TTTT!)

Martin se dégagea gentiment et commença a ramasser ses affaires éparpillés dans l'appartement.

"Qu'est ce tu fabriques?

-si j'arrive au bureau dans la même tenu qu'hier ça ne va pas le faire!

-Et alors? T'as le droit de coucher avec qui tu veux nan?

-pfuu! Nan ça ne marche pas comme ça! J'aimerais qu'on attende de voir si ça marche vraiment!

-…d'accord…"

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Martin l'embrassa rapidement et sortit de l'appartement du plaisir. (j'avais envie de noter ça…ça fait bien?)

Quand il arriva au bureau changer, laver, brosser il avait un grand sourire scotchée sur le visage, impossible de l'enlever.

Ses collègues venait d'arriver, et il commençait a se remettre au travail.

"Vous avez fait quoi hier après le bar?"

Martin regarda Viviane.. il devait répondre quoi? Qu'il avait fait l'amour? Précisé avec danny? Qu'il était rentré chez lui en se demandant pourquoi ce type avait disparu?

"Tu veux qu'on ai fait quoi?"

Martin soupira et remercia Danny de la tête, son sauveur! (hikaru, kaoru! Mes sauveurs!XD! seul les initiés peuvent comprendre!)

Au bout de quelque minute Martin alla se rincer le visage il avait eu trop d'émotion hier.

Il sentit qu'on l'enlaçait il se retourna Danny se trouvait là face a lui.

Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit

"j'ai envie de toi"

Martin fut surpris mais posa une main sur la bouche qui allait attaquer la sienne.

"Pourquoi? Demanda une voix boudeuse

-parce qu'on est au boulot et je te l'ai dit ce matin!

-T'es pas drôle!

-on dirait un gamin de 5ans!

-si tu continus je boudes!"

Martin se mit a rire l'embrasse prestement et ils sortirent des toilettes.

Martin trouva en feuilletant dans l'agenda l'image d'un magnifique chalet, il la montra à ses collègue aussitôt ce fut l'agitation qui s'empara des bureaux, enfin il avait une piste, Melle Green possédait se merveilleux chalet, il partirent avec les voitures.

Et comme par hasard elle n'était pas au boulot!

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent et des homme en gilet bleu avec écrit FBI en jaune en sortirent.

Le chalet fut vite repérer et Jack cria a travers la cloison:

"Melle green? Je suis Jack Malone du FBI.Est ce que Mr Halls est avec vous?

-oui..

-écoutez si vous vous rendez il n y aura pas de danger nous ne voulons pas vous faire de mal!

-il ne m'aime pas! Il est gay! GAY!!!

-sortez de là Melle Green!

-NON!"

Jack fit signe qu'il allait entrer, il défonça la porte, elle lâcha son couteau de surprise, et les homme en bleu se précipitèrent sur elle.

On appela une ambulance et l'histoire était terminé.

Martin reçu un texto de devinez qui!

" G toujours envie de toi!() "

"viens chez moi! ;)"

"vraiment! Oô?"

"Puisque je te le dis! ()"

A peine arrivé il se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, les vêtement volèrent partout dans la chambre en quelque minutes il étaient nus sur le lit.

Danny était a califourchon sur Martin quand celui ci les fit tourner et déclara

"Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui prend les commandes!"

Daany rigola avant que ses lèvre ne furent happé par des lèvres trop gourmande.

**ça y est c'est fini! merci d'avoir suivi!**

**j'espère que ça vous a plus! A plus!**

**CRAC!**


End file.
